You and Me
by Aori Yuu
Summary: "Momo kau putus dengan Hitsugaya?"/"dia menyukai gadis lain."/"Karin Kurosaki, adik Ichigo pacarmu."/"aku tahu ini egois tapi kumohon..."/ hubungan yang telah terjalin cukup lama, harus berakhir karena pihak ketiga, warning inside!


**You and Me**

•

•

•

**Disclaimer** : Bleach ©Tite Kubo

You and Me © Yuuki d'gray girl

**Warning : **Gaje, OOC, AU, [miss]Typo dsb. No Flame!

Psst : Hinamori PoV

**Rated : **T

**Pairing : **HitsuHina, slight HitsuKarin, ByakuyaXHina

**Genre : **Friendship, romance, Hurt/comfort

•

•

•

You and Me

.

.

"Momo kau beneran putus dengan Hitsugaya?" tanya Rukia mendadak ketika aku baru saja sampai di kelas.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris menanggapinya, kenapa berita itu cepat sekali tersebar? padahal kejadiannya baru semalam, tapi wajar juga sih, shiro 'kan cukup terkenal.

"Iya," jawabku pendek.

"Kau serius? Bukannya selama ini hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

Nah pertanyaannya kali ini lebih menyakitkan lagi bagiku.

"Dia menyukai gadis lain," ucapku datar. Aku sadar suaraku bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Kami-sama, aku tidak percaya Hitsugaya bisa seperti itu. Siapa perempuan itu?"

Dan dengan berat hati aku harus mengatakannya.

"Karin Kurosaki. Adik Ichigo, pacarmu."

Rukia terdiam, aku tahu dia bingung dan kaget. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Shiro kenal dengan Karin, adik Ichigo? Tetapi aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya, aku sudah terlalu sakit dengan semua kenyataan ini.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Momo, kau mau makan siang bersamaku?" tanya Shiro saat dia berkunjung ke kelasku.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa. Masih ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan," tolakku lembut.

"Hn, ya sudah." Dan ia pun melangkah pergi.

"Apa-apan itu? bisa-bisanya dia bersikap biasa seperti itu?" kata Rukia sedikit emosi. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah kesepakatan kami," ucapku menjelaskan.

"Yah, tapi setidaknya dia mengerti sedikit dong dengan perasaanmu. Dasar!"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Rukia. Aku dan Shiro adalah sahabat sejak kecil, orang tua kami juga telah saling mengenal. Sejak kecil kami selalu saja bersama dan entah sejak kapan benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh di antara kami.

Kami mulai berpacaran sekitar setahun yang lalu, cukup lama bukan? Aku sendiri sangat terkejut saat mendengar pengakuannya bahwa ia menyukai gadis lain, apakah ia telah bosan bersamaku? Entahlah.

Yang jelas, kami sama-sama tidak ingin menghancurkan hubungan yang selama ini terjalin di antara kami. Dan itu berarti bahwa kami sepakat untuk kembali seperti dulu lagi, kembali menjadi sepasang sahabat. Bersikap biasa seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, gomen," kata Shiro sepulang sekolah saat aku menemuinya di kelasnya.

"Tidak masalah, pasangan baru memang harus berkencan bukan?" ucapku disertai sebuah senyuman. Shiro lalu memandangku dengan tatapan sayu, cih aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Sampai kapan dia mau mengasihaniku?

"Momo aku-"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi, kita sudah berakhir dan kau tidak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku," ucapku memotong perkataannya. Dan dia pun kembali memandangku dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan. Jaa," ucapku seraya melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu secepat mungkin sebelum air mataku menetes.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Udara sore ini entah mengapa terasa sangat dingin bagiku, berkali-kali aku menggesekkan kedua telapak tanganku demi mencari sebuah kehangatan namun hasilnya nihil. Aku memang salah karena tidak membawa jaket yang cukup tebal padahal saat ini tengah musim dingin, yah mau gimana lagi.

"Pakailah," seseorang tiba-tiba saja memakaikanku sebuah jaket yang langsung terasa hangat. aku pun berbalik dan melihat siapa kiranya orang baik tersebut.

"Aaa…Byakuya-senpai, arigatou," ucapku berterima kasih seraya sedikit membungkuk.

"Hn, kenapa tidak panggil Byakuya-nii saja?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang cukup datar.

"Eng..ano, rasanya lebih cocok memanggil Byakuya-senpai saat berada di lingkungan sekolah."

Byakuya-nii hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi jawabanku.

"Kau pulang sendiri?" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya sudah, ku temani kau sampai rumah."

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkan senpai."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula rumah kita juga sejalur," ujarnya seraya mulai berjalan.

Aku pun mengikutinya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak terlalu buruk, setidaknya lebih baik daripada sendiri bukan?

Oh ya, Byakuya-nii lengkapnya Byakuya Kuchiki sendiri adalah kakak dari sahabatku Rukia, seperti yang kalian lihat dia orangnya agak dingin dan kurang bisa menampilkan berbagai ekspresi di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya, tapi saat ini dia masih juga sendiri. Aku sering bertemu dengannya saat berkunjung ke rumah Rukia, itulah mengapa aku biasa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Byakuya-nii.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Momo kemarin kau pulang bersama Byakuya-nii?" tanya Rukia keesokan harinya.

Aku menghela nafas pendek, tampaknya berita ini telah tersebar luas. Tidak heran, Byakuya-nii adalah salah satu murid terpopuler di sekolah ini.

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Astaga! Kau tahu, selama ini Byakuya-senpai sama sekali tidak mau berbicara banyak kepada seorang gadis manapun! Tapi kau bahkan dengan mudahnya pulang bersamanya, hebat!" kata Inoue menimpali.

"Hhh…kalian ini, kami 'kan hanya pulang bersama saja. Lagipula aku sudah sering bertemu dengannya di rumah Rukia, jadi tidak terlalu mengherankan bukan?" ucapku.

Rukia hanya mengangguk setuju, walau begitu ada ekspresi lain yang tertera di wajahnya yang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Inoue kembali memandangku dengan tatapan kagumnya seolah-olah aku ini seorang artis.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Kau kenal dengan Byakuya-senpai?" tanya Shiro saat kami sedang makan siang bersama.

"Yup," jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya lagi. Shiro memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Rukia sehingga tidak tahu bahwa sahabatku itu bersaudara dengan Byakuya-nii.

"Dia kakak Rukia," jawabku datar.

Shiro hanya mengangguk sekilas mendengar jawabanku, ingin rasanya aku balik bertanya kepadanya tentang bagaimana bisa ia dekat dengan adik Ichigo, namun pertanyaan itu aku urungkan.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Hari ini aku pulang bersama Shiro, walaupun hatiku masih terluka namun tidak dapat ku pungkiri hatiku terasa senang juga.

"Sebentar lagi _valentine_," ucapku membuka percakapan.

"Hn."

"Kau pasti akan mendapatkan banyak coklat lagi seperti tahun kemarin," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tch, aku bisa di bunuh Ichigo kalau menerima coklat-coklat tidak jelas itu. cukup saat ini saja dia selalu mengintrogasiku," dengus Hitsugaya.

Ah aku lupa! Tentu saja Shiro bisa kenal dan dekat dengan Karin, ia dan Ichigo 'kan teman sekelas. Mungkin aja Shiro mengenalnya saat ia berkunjung ke rumah Ichigo untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar bermain.

"Tahun ini aku tidak akan membuat coklat," ucapku miris.

Shiro hanya diam mendengar ucapanku, dan selebihnya suasana pulang bersama itu lebih didominasi oleh keheningan.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Momo," panggil Rukia.

"Ya?"

"Mmm…apa tahun ini kau akan membuat coklat?"

Aku tersenyum miris menanggapi pertanyaan itu, untuk siapa aku akan membuat coklat?

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Eh? Kau serius? Ta..tapi-" kata-kata Rukia terputus, membuat rasa penasaran tersendiri bagiku.

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku.

"Ng..a..ano, aku sudah bilang sama Byakuya-nii…err..ka- kalau kau akan memberikannya coklat."

Aku membelalak tidak percaya, hey bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau bercanda!" ucapku tidak percaya.

"Aku serius," ucap Rukia seraya menatapku.

"Rukia, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berkata seperti itu? kau bisa menimbulkan salah faham tahu. Lagi pula aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak membuat coklat tahun ini," kataku menjelaskan.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak tahu kalau Byakuya-nii tidak suka coklat 'kan? Tapi begitu aku memberitahunya bahwa kau akan memberinya coklat dia malah tersenyum dan bilang akan menunggunya," ucap Rukia dengan pandangan memelas ke arahku.

"Eh? Benarkah dia tidak suka coklat?" tanyaku heran. Yeah, selama ini aku memang tidak pernah berfikir untuk memberikan Byakuya-nii sebuah coklat.

"Dia tidak suka makanan manis," ucap Rukia.

Pantas saja selama ini dia tidak mau menerima coklat dari gadis manapun.

"Hhh…baiklah, lagi pula baru kali ini juga aku memberinya coklat. Dia tidak suka makanan manis bukan? Aku rasa dia tidak keberatan dengan _Dark chocholate_," ucapku sambil berfikir sejenak.

"Yosh! Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mengecewakanku, dan lagi aku rasa kau memang perlu untuk mendapatkan cinta yang baru," ucap Rukia seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

Apa katanya? Cinta yang baru? Hey jangan-jangan dia memang sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal?

"Grr..awas kau Rukia!" umpatku kesal saat menyadari semua itu. Harusnya dia tahu, tidak semudah itu perasaan seseorang berubah.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Baiklah, apa kalian bisa menebak dimana aku berada saat ini? Hell yeah, saat ini aku sedang berada di _Supermarket _yang sangat penuh dengan kaum hawa yang ingin membeli bahan untuk membuat coklat.

Berterima kasihlah pada Rukia yang telah membuatku melakukan hal ini, kalau saja dia tidak berkata macam-macam pada Byakuya-nii, saat ini aku pasti sedang bersantai ria di rumah.

_Well_, aku sudah mendapatkan seluruh bahannya. Sedikit ada yang mengganggu fikiranku, perlukah aku membuatkan untuk Shiro juga?

"Dia pasti akan mendapatkannya dari Karin nanti," gumamku seraya berjalan menuju kasir.

Aku sadar, bahwa sejujurnya aku berharap dia juga akan meminta coklat dariku, tetapi aku bersikeras untuk melupakan hal itu. Sampai kapan aku mau membuat diriku terpuruk seperti ini?

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Toushiro kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Karin seraya mengikuti arah pandangan Hitsugaya, namun hasilnya nihil.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Hitsugaya datar.

Karin menatap cemas kekasihnya itu, walaupun dia mengatakan tidak apa-apa, namun raut wajahnya jelas menunjukkan sebaliknya.

"Ayolah Toushiro, kita sedang berkencan bukan? Jangan merusak suasana dong!" ucap Karin merengut kesal.

Saat ini mereka berdua memang tengah kencan di sebuah café yang cukup terkenal di kota Karakura, berhubung Karin yang masih berstatus SMP dan notabene beda sekolah, jadi mereka harus mengatur jadwal kencan mereka.

"Gomen," ucap Hitsugaya kemudian, meski begitu nada suaranya tetap saja datar.

Karin hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, ya sudahlah, mungkin dia memang sedang ada masalah, batinnya.

Sementara itu, Hitsugaya kini tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri. Walau samar-samar, dia yakin kalau wanita yang dilihatnya keluar dari _supermarket _yang berada di depan mereka adalah Momo. Dan matanya pun cukup jelas menangkap apa yang gadis itu beli di _supermarket _tersebut, tentu saja bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat.

'Bukannya Momo tidak akan membuat coklat tahun ini?' fikir pria berambut putih tersebut.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Momo apa kau sudah membuatnya?" tanya Rukia saat aku baru saja melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas.

"Membuat apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ya ampun Momo! Tentu saja coklat! Jangan bilang kau lupa!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas pendek melihat tingkah sahabatku ini.

"Rukia, 14 februari itu masih lama. Tenang saja, aku sudah membeli bahannya, jadi aku tidak mungkin melupakannya."

Mendengar penjelasanku Rukia malah nyengir, aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, apa dia sudah membuat coklat untuk Ichigo? Padahal _Valentine _'kan masih lama?

"Ups aku sampai lupa! Momo, sebenarnya kali ini aku mau minta pertolonganmu," ucap Rukia seraya memandangku penuh harap.

Aku sedikit mengerutkan kedua alisku, menerka-nerka apa kiranya yang akan diucapkan sahabatku ini. Kenapa perasaanku kurang enak ya? Entahlah.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanyaku _To the point._

"Hehe, kau tahukan kalau hari ini Kaa-sanku ulang tahun?"

Aku hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Sayangnya, aku dan Byakuya-nii sama sekali belum menyiapkan kado apapun," ucapnya seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang ku yakin tidak gatal itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku membantumu mencari kado yang tepat untuk Kaa-sanmu?" tanyaku langsung.

"Yup! Tepatnya kau dan Byakuya-nii yang mencarinya!"

"Eh? Aku dan Byakuya-senpai? Kenapa?" tanyaku kaget.

"Mmm…sebenarnya hari ini aku ada kencan dengan Ichigo, jadi aku mengatakan pada Byakuya-nii kalau kau yang akan menggantikanku. Hehehe.." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Ta..tapi-"

"Makasih ya Momo! Kau memang sahabatku yang paliiinngggg baiikkkk!" ucapnya memotong seraya lari keluar kelas.

"Eh?"

Aku hanya bisa cengok melihatnya, bisa-bisanya dia. Padahal aku sama sekali belum menyetujui permintaannya, dasar Rukia!

"Awas kau Rukia! Kau harus membayarnya!" umpatku kesal setengah teriak, walau begitu Rukia pasti tidak akan mendengarnya.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Momo, ayo pulang." Aku baru saja menerima pesan dari Rukia yang mengatakan bahwa Byakuya-nii menungguku di luar saat Shiro datang dan mengajakku pulang.

"Ng..ano..kau pulang sendiri saja. Aku ada urusan," kataku sedikit ragu.

"Urusan apa?"

"Ng..aku ingin membeli kado buat ibu Rukia di pusat pertokoan Karakura," kataku menjelaskan.

"Ya sudah, aku temani."

"Eh? Tidak usah, sebenarnya aku bersama seseorang," tolakku, entah mengapa aku tidak ingin memberitahunya hal ini.

"Rukia?"

"Bukan, ta-tapi Byakuya-senpai."

Entah ini benar atau hanya sekedar halusinasiku saja, aku sempat melihat raut ketidak-sukaan di wajah Shiro.

"Gomen ya Shiro," ucapku seraya berjalan keluar kelas, Byakuya-nii pasti sudah menungguku sejak tadi. Namun langkahku terhenti saat tiba-tiba seseorang menarik pergelangan tanganku menahanku agar tetap di tempat, Shiro.

"Shiro kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau lebih memilih pergi bersamanya dibanding pulang bersamaku? Padahal kita sudah jarang pulang bersama seperti ini," ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

Aku mengernyit kesal, apa-apan dia? Andai bisa, aku ingin sekali bertanya hal yang sama kepadanya. Kau sendiri kenapa lebih memilih Karin dibanding aku yang telah mengenalmu sejak lama?

Namun bukan kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirku, meski ingin, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak kuasa mengutarakannya.

Perlahan, aku mulai melepas cengkraman tangannya dan tersenyum miris ke arahnya.

"Kumohon Shiro, aku ingin melupakanmu sepenuhnya."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibirku, aku pun segera berlari-lari kecil menjauhinya. Sebelum air mataku keluar, sebelum dia memandangku dengan tatapan kasihannya lagi. Aku sadar, perkataanku tadi secara tidak langsung menyatakan bahwa aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, bahwa aku masih mencintainya.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Sejak kejadian itu, hubunganku dengan Shiro menjadi semakin canggung. Ku akui bahwa akulah yang menghindarinya, itu semua karena aku belum siap melihat wajahnya sejak kejadian itu.

Ahk, aku sampai lupa. Hari ini tepat tanggal 14 februari, yang berarti hari _Valentine_. Aku tengah berjalan di kordor sekolah sambil menimang-nimang coklat yang akan ku berikan ke Byakuya-nii, aku tidak menemukan sosoknya sejak tadi, aku yakin dia pasti sedang bersembunyi dari para fansnya.

Saat aku berbelok di ujung koridor sebelah barat, aku melihat sosok berambut putih yang sangat ku kenal berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Shiro tampak kesusahan mengangkut banyak kantongan yang berisi coklat yang entah dari siapa.

"Ku fikir kau tidak akan menerima coklat dari gadis manapun selain Karin," kataku saat kami saling berhadapan. Ku lihat Shiro mendengus kesal mendengar ucapanku.

"Mereka yang memaksaku, cewek-cewek itu mengerikan!"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar keluhannya, setiap tahun memang begitu. Lama kami terdiam, aku merasa Shiro sedang memerhatikan sesuatu yang ada pada diriku. Aku pun mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mendapati bahwa yang sedari tadi ia pandang adalah bungkusan coklat yang ada di tanganku.

"Aaa..ini untuk Byakuya-senpai," kataku seraya menyembunyikan bungkusan coklat itu di belakang punggungku, entah kenapa aku tidak ingin dia menyangka bahwa coklat ini untuknya.

"Hn," tanggapnya datar.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya Shiro! Aku harus mencari Byakuya-senpai!" ucapku seraya beranjak menjauh.

Aku tidak sempat lagi memedulikan raut wajahnya tampaknya sangat kecewa itu.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar gedung sekolah, udara dingin langsung saja menghantam kulitku. Ini memang sudah akhir musim dingin, namun salju masih saja nampak tebal dimana-mana.

Dulu, aku sangat menyukai musim dingin, ya dulu, sebelum Shiro meninggalkanku. Musim dingin identik dengan dirinya, jika musim dingin tiba, kami pasti akan bermain bersama di luar.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum ia lebih memilih gadis lain untuk berada di sampingnya di musim dingin ini. Sudahlah, tampaknya aku mulai membenci musim dingin.

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku pulang sendiri, di tambah lagi aku belum sempat menyerahkan coklatku pada Byakuya-nii. Saat melihat ke arah pagar sekolah, entah ini takdir atau kesengajaan, aku melihat Byakuya-nii tengah berdiri bersandar di tembok pagar seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu. Aku pun segera melangkah menghampirinya.

"Momo? Ada apa?" tanyanya saat aku telah berada di hadapannya. Pertanyaan bodoh, padahal ia pasti tahu maksudku datang menghampirinya.

"Aa..aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini," kataku seraya menyodorkan bungkusan coklat yang sudah ku siapkan sejak semalam.

Ku lihat wajah Byakuya-nii tengah tersenyum simpul memandang coklat pemberianku, tampak ia mengamatinya.

"Boleh aku tahu coklat apa ini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu _Giri Choco*._" jawabku seraya tersenyum simpul.

Ku lihat senyum di wajah Byakuya-nii memudar, hey apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Apa kau belum bisa melupakan cowok berambut putih itu?" Aku mengernyit heran.

"Maksud senpai?"

"Sejujurnya aku berharap kau akan memberiku _Honmel Choco*._"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar kalimat Byakuya-nii barusan, itu terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan cinta. Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa bersalah menyusup ke dalam hatiku, rasanya tidak begitu enak.

"Go..gomen, ta..tapi aku betul-betul hanya menganggap Byakuya-nii sebagai Nii-sanku sendiri," ucapku tertunduk.

Meski tidak melihat secara langsung, tapi aku merasa bahwa saat ini Byakuya-nii sedang tersenyum miris memandangku. Lama kami terdiam dengan keadaan yang canggung, akhirnya ia pun mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kau masih memandangku. Aku bahkan sempat berfikir kau tidak mengingatku meski kita selalu bertemu tiap kali kau ke rumah."

"Eh? Aku tidak sejahat itu," kataku seraya menggembungkan kedua pipiku, enak saja dia berfikiran seperti itu.

Melihatku, entah kenapa Byakuya-nii malah tertawa. Walaupun kesal, tetapi aku merasa lega juga, setidaknya kami tidak menjadi canggung. Sedetik kemudian Byakuya-nii mengacak-mengacak rambutku dan memandangku lembut.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu immouto-ku yang cantik."

Pipiku sedikit bersemu merah saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Byakuya-nii, siapa yang tidak malu saat di puji seperti itu? Kami pun pulang bersama menyusuri jalan kota Karakura, aku sempat melihat raut wajahnya yang beberapa kali berubah menjadi sendu, meski begitu aku tidak mengatakan apapun.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Byakuya-nii saat kami telah berada di depan gerbang rumahku.

Entah mengapa suasananya terasa canggung, rasanya memang tidak nyaman saat berduaan dengan orang yang baru saja kau tolak, kau akan merasa bersalah sepanjang waktu.

"Momo."

Aku mendongak melihat ke arah Byakuya-nii saat mendengarnya memanggil namaku, dan hal yang tak terduga pun terjadi. Apa? Apa yang tadi itu? Rasanya lembut dan basah, ah..Byakuya-nii baru saja menciumku!

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku tidak percaya, nampak masih sedikit kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tibanya itu, sementara wajahku sudah mulai memerah seperti buah kesukaan Shiro.

"Gomen," ucap Byakuya-nii setelah beberapa detik kami terdiam. Aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku, aku malu jika harus menatap wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawabku pelan.

"Momo, aku betul-betul minta maaf. Kau tahu, kau begitu cantik dan aku tidak dapat menahan diriku, rrr…aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Walaupun Byakuya-nii mengucapkannya dengan lancar, aku tetap mampu mendeteksi adanya kegugupan dalam nada suaranya.

"…"

"…"

"Su-sudah ku bilang tidak apa-apa," ucapku pelan. Ku dengar ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya aku pulang. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, jaa."

Byakuya-nii melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku yang hanya memandang punggungnya dalam diam. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana, entahlah, sepertinya aku harus sedikit berusaha keras untuk melupakan kejadian ini.

"Momo."

Suara datar yang familiar membuatku sedikit terkejut, aku menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat sosok Shiro yang tengah memandangku tajam, apa dia melihat kejadian barusan?

"Ah Shiro, ada apa?"

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Aku tidak tahu ini yang sudah keberapa kalinya Shiro memasuki ruangan pribadiku, seperti kali ini saat ia tengah duduk dalam diam di tepi ranjangku.

Aku sedikit heran dengannya, tumben sekali dia kemari? Ah maksudku dia memang sering main kemari, tapi bukankah ini hari _valentine_? Bukankah ia seharusnya bersama Ino?

"Kau tidak ada acara dengan Ino, Shiro?" tanyaku membuka percakapan.

"Hn, baru saja selesai," jawabnya datar. Aku sedikit risih dengan keadaan ini, rasanya Shiro lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Kenapa cepat seka-"

"Apa tadi dia benar-benar menciummu?" tanya Shiro memotong kalimatku.

"Ap-apa? Ak-aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud, Momo."

Jadi dia melihat kejadian itu?

"Ahk..hmm..ya..Byakuya-nii memang menciumku tadi," ucapku seraya tertunduk malu.

Ku lihat ia mendengus sebal[?] dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela kamarku.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya, harusnya dia sedikit sadar untuk tidak menciummu di depan umum," ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat dingin menusuk.

Hah? apa maksud kalimatnya barusan? Rasanya terlalu berlebihan, apalagi megingat statusnya kini. Selanjutnya, aku hanya tersenyum miris ke arahnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Ku rasa ini bukan lagi urusanmu Shiro," ucapku seraya menekankan kata 'lagi' dalam kalimatku barusan.

Shiro pasti cukup pintar untuk mengartikan kata 'lagi' tersebut, dia pasti sadar bahwa aku tengah menyinggung statusnya kini. Yah, jika saja dia masih pacarku, mungkin wajar kalau dia mencampuri urusan ini, tapi sayang, statusnya kini adalah 'sahabat' baikku, dan ku rasa ini tidak termasuk masalah yang bisa seenaknya ia campuri.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak merasa bahwa depan rumahku itu adalah tempat umum. Kau juga sering menciumku di tempat itu, dulu," tambahku seraya beranjak pergi.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Toushiro, kenapa memanggilku tiba-tiba?" Tanya Karin saat mereka bertemu di salah satu taman kota yang berada di Karakura.

"Kau sibuk?" Tanya Hitsugaya tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ditujukan kepadanya.

"Mmm..lima menit lagi aku ada les."

"Itu cukup."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Karin semakin penasaran.

"Karin…"

"Ya?" Tanya Karin semakin penasaran karena Hitsugaya menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Hitsugaya sendiri tampak gusar, meski begitu matanya menyiratkan kesiapan. Perlahan pria itu menghirup nafas panjang dan mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Maaf…"

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Aku kembali membuka kedua mataku saat merasakan hari sudah pagi, aku pun melirik jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi. Masih terlalu pagi, tetapi aku sudah siap dengan handuk mandiku dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Satu jam kemudian, aku telah siap dengan seragam dan semua perlengkapan sekolahku. Kembali ku ingat pesan Shiro semalam yang mengatakan akan menjemputku pagi ini, aku sedikit heran, pasalnya, selama kami putus kami tidak pernah lagi berangkat ke sekolah bersama, pulang bersama saja sudah jarang.

Pukul 07.00 aku sudah selesai dengan sarapan pagiku, aku pun membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati seseorang di luar sana tengah bersandar menungguku.

"Sudah lama?" tanyaku pada sosok yang masih membelakangiku itu.

"Baru saja."

Aku sedikit terkejut saat ia berbalik menghadap ke arahku, meski samar tapi aku tetap bisa melihat memar-memar yang ada di wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Hn, Ichigo yang melakukannya," jawabnya santai.

Aku sedikit heran, apa mereka bertengkar? Bukannya selama ini mereka sahabatan?

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku putus dengan Karin." Kali ini ia berkata seraya menatap tajam ke arahku seolah meminta respon.

Aku terdiam. Putus? Kenapa cepat sekali? Alasannya? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam benakku, namun aku tetap diam dan memasang wajah datar.

Separuh hatiku berharap bahwa alasan mereka putus karena Shiro masih mencintaiku, namun harapan itu segera ku tepis. Aku tidak ingin tersakiti lagi dengan harapan-harapan palsu, sudah cukup aku menderita. Mungkin saja mereka putus karena kesalah pahaman semata, namanya juga pasangan muda.

Lantas, kenapa Shiro malah menemuiku? Bukannya menemui Karin untuk berbaikan lagi? Apa dia kemari untuk menjadikanku pelariannya? Lagi-lagi aku merasa sakit dengan tebakanku sendiri.

Tidak Momo, pasti ada alasan lain mengapa Shiro menemuimu pagi ini. Mungkin ia sekedar ingin meminta pendapatmu atau semacamnya, pikirku.

Sementara aku terdiam, Shiro memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan. Perlahan aku tersenyum simpul ke arahnya dan mulai berjalan.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang, kalau tidak kita akan terlambat," ucapku datar seraya berjalan mendahuluinya, namun lagi-lagi langkahku terhenti karena ia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu alasannya?" tanyanya seraya memandang tajam ke mata hazelku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tidak kuat menerima tatapan tajam dari mata turquoisenya. Dengan tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarku dan melepaskan cengkramannya secara perlahan, aku pun mulai menggerakkan bibirku.

"Tidak," jawabku datar seraya kembali berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku tidak tahu dan memang tidak ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini.

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Momo, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Ichigo."

Aku hanya menatap heran Rukia yang tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapanku dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti.

"Dengar apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Tentang Hitsugaya dan Karin, mereka putus!"

Aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku saat mendengarnya, lagi-lagi kabar itu.

"Terus?" tanyaku cuek.

"Ya ampun Momo! Jangan pura-pura! Aku tahu kau masih menyukai Hitsugaya!"

Aku hanya diam menanggapinya, toh apa yang dikatakannya memang benar.

"Ichigo bilang, mereka sempat bertengkar, dalam hal ini tentu saja Ichigo yang memukul Hitsugaya. Tapi Ichigo bilang walau gimanapun juga dia tetap merasa bersalah atas berakhirnya hubungan kalian," kata Rukia menjelaskan.

Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku mendengarkan, kenapa hubunganku dengan Shiro yang telah berakhir harus dibawa-bawa segala?

"Oh ya, Katanya Karin juga minta maaf padamu. Walaupun sedih karena putus dengan Hitsugaya, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi jika alasannya itu kau."

"Biar bagaimanapun juga, awalnya dia yang merebut Hitsugaya darimu," lanjutnya.

Apa? _Wait!_ Kenapa dia berkata seolah-olah akulah penyebab putusnya mereka?

"Apa maksudmu Rukia? Kenapa kau berkata seolah-olah akulah penyebab mereka putus?" tanyaku agak tersinggung. Rukia hanya menghela nafas melihatku.

"Tentu saja alasan mereka putus itu kau Momo!"

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan apapun, demi tuhan! Meski aku masih menyukainya tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir untuk melakukan apapun itu yang bisa menyebabkan mereka putus!" sanggahku.

"_Well, _Momo Hinamori, disini aku berbicara soal perasaan, jadi aku harap kau sedikit mempergunakan otakmu itu. Oke?" Rukia jelas terlihat kesal dengan tingkahku, hey! Apa salahku?

"Aku tidak mengerti," kataku seraya memandang keluar melalui jendela yang berada di sebelah kiriku.

"Kau tahu alasan mereka putus?"

"Tidak."

"Hhh…itu karena Hitsugaya masih menyukaimu."

DEG.

Apa? Apa yang barusan dia katakan? Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Ahh kurasa pendengaranku masih bagus, tidak mungkin aku salah dengar. Ta..tapi…benarkah?

"Momo kau mendengarku?" Tanya Rukia seraya mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Iya," jawabku pendek.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya dan memberinya tatapan bingung dan ragu, sedetik kemudian aku menghela nafas pendek dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku tidak tahu."

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

Salju musim dingin sudah agak menipis saat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar gedung sekolah, meski begitu udaranya tetap saja membuatku harus lebih merapatkan jaket tebal yang tengah kukenakan ini.

kulirik pemuda yang kini tengah berjalan di sampingku, kurasa dia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Baik aku maupun Shiro tak ada yang bersuara, aku lebih memilih berkutat dengan fikiranku sendiri dibanding membuka pembicaraan dengannya.

Saat mendekati gerbang sekolah, aku tidak sengaja melihat Byakuya-nii yang tampaknya juga akan segera pulang. Entah mengapa aku memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah, andai saja tidak ada Shiro di hatiku, andai saja dia datang lebih cepat, mugkin aku akan memilihnya.

Dia tampan tentu saja, dingin namun sikapnya lembut terhadapku, dia juga kakak dari sahabatku, apalagi yang kurang? Tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, sayangnya entah mengapa hatiku lebih menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih.

Saat aku tengah memandangnya, dia tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahku dan pandangan kami bertemu. Aku yakin dia pasti sadar bahwa sejak tadi aku telah memandangnya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, lembut seperti biasa, dan aku pun membalas senyumannya, sedetik kemudian ia pun berlalu hilang dari pandanganku.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?"

Pertanyaan Shiro yang tiba-tiba itu mengagetkanku sekaligus menghentikan langkah kami berdua.

"Eh?"

"Kau diam terus sejak tadi, aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam fikiranmu."

Apa? Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, dia tidak befikir untuk bisa membaca fikiranku 'kan?

"Kau..sejak tadi kau terus memandang Byakuya-senpai."

Eh? Jadi dia menyadarinya? Seketika wajahku memerah karenanya, siapa yang tidak malu jika ketangkap basah sedang menatap seorang pria sambil tersenyum?

Beberapa detik lamanya kami terdiam, aku yakin dia bisa dengan jelas melihat rona merah di wajahku ini.

"Momo, apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya? Apa aku sudah tidak memiliki tempat lagi di hatimu?" kali ini Shiro mengatakannya seraya menatap tajam ke arahku, aku sedikit bergidik menerima tatapannya itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum miris sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya, apa dia tidak tahu? Oh tentu saja dia tidak tahu bahwa aku hanya menganggap Byakuya-nii sebagai seorang kakak.

Tapi apa dia tidak sadar? Tidakkah ia bisa melihat bahwa aku masih menyukainya? Tidak semudah itu aku melupakannya, bahkan jika boleh jujur tempatnya sudah permanen di hatiku. Tidak peduli berapa kali ia menyakitiku, tempat itu selalu ada tersedia untuknya.

Banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadanya, namun lidahku terasa kelu. Entah mengapa aku merasa ingin segera lari meninggalkannya saat ini juga dan mencari tempat yang aman untuk mengeluarkan air mataku.

Tiba-tiba ia menarikku dalam pelukannya, aku tersentak kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Aku memberontak karena malu dilihat orang banyak, namun bukannya melepaskanku dia malah makin mempererat pelukannya, hingga bisa kurasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ku mohon, biarkan seperti ini," ucapnya datar sambil tetap memelukku erat.

"Aku malu, banyak yang melihat kita,"kataku tak kalah datarnya.

"Biar saja, biar mereka tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

"…"

"Momo?"

"Hubungan kita telah berakhir, Shiro."

Shiro melepaskanku dari pelukannya kemudian mencengkram kedua bahuku, aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang tajam namun penuh pengharapan dan meminta penjelasan itu. Apa yang harus ku jelaskan lagi? Tentang perasaanku kepadanya yang kian membesar ini? Tentang rasa sakit hatiku yang disebabkan olehnya?

"Kita belum berakhir Momo," ucapnya seraya memandang tajam ke arahku.

"Tidak, kita sudah berakhir. Kau yang mengakhirinya." Balasku datar.

Shiro sedikit terkejut akan nada bicaraku yang ketus ini. Tidak! Apa yang kukatakan? Padahal aku begitu senang mendengar bahwa ia masih mencintaiku, tapi kenapa aku malah seolah menolaknya? bahkan aku mengatakannya dengan lancar seolah tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"Baiklah, kita memang sudah berakhir dan akulah yang mengakhirinya. Sekarang izinkan aku untuk memulainya kembali," ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak ingin memulai apapun lagi," jawabku datar.

"Momo ka-"

"Kau tidak tahu Shiro! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat kau lebih memilih gadis lain di sisimu! Kau tahu? Aku hanya bisa pasrah menahan segala rasa sakit di hatiku dan menyimpulkan bahwa kau memang sudah bosan bersamaku," Ku tumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku seraya menunduk dalam, mencegah ia melihat air mataku yang kini mulai mengalir di kedua pipiku. Kurasakan cengkramannya di kedua bahuku semakin kuat.

"Dengar, ku akui aku memang sempat merasa jenuh. Kita telah bersama sejak kecil, dan itu membuatku ingin mencoba sesuatu yang lain. Aku rasa semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita tetap bersahabat seperti dulu, tapi aku salah. Aku tidak tahu kalau melepasmu bisa membuat hidupku terasa hampa seperti ini."

Aku terdiam, tetap menunduk tentu saja. Jujur aku senang dan terharu mendengar kalimatnya, walau begitu masih ada rasa sakit yang tertinggal di hatiku. Ah tampaknya aku tidak jadi membenci musim dingin.

"…"

"Ku mohon Momo, bicaralah. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, kau tidak tahu sebarapa berartinya kau di hidupku, kau segalanya untukku, " ucapnya lagi seraya memandangku lembut.

Air mataku semakin deras mengalir saat lagi-lagi mendengar kalimatnya, tak dapat kupungkiri, hatiku tersentuh.

Dia kembali merengkuh tubuhku dalam dekapannya, dan entah mengapa kali ini aku tidak merasa malu sama sekali hingga tidak memberontak.

"Aku tahu ini egois, tapi kumohon…"

" Berikan aku kesempatan kedua_._"

**XxXxX**

**.  
**

"Momo, kau darimana?"

Aku sedikit terkejut saat membuka pintu kamarku dan mendapati Shiro telah berada di dalamnya, meski sudah sering, tetap aja aku terkejut.

"Aku dari rumah Rukia," jawabku seraya menaruh tas selempang yang baru saja kugunakan di atas meja.

"Kau bertemu Byakuya-senpai?" kulihat ada raut kecemburuan di wajah kekasihku itu, aku jadi ingin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu saja aku bertemu dengannya," jawabku disertai sebuah senyuman.

Dia tampak mendengus kesal, dengan satu tarikan kuat darinya, kini aku telah duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memelukku dari belakang, bisa kurasakan nafasnya yang menggelitik leherku.

"Aku tidak suka kau bertemu dengannya," ujarnya egois.

"Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak," balasku menenangkan.

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya aku saat kau akan memberikannya coklat beberapa waktu lalu."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya, kenangan beberapa waktu lalu kini kembali terputar di memoriku.

"Maaf, padahal aku tahu kaulah yang paling sakit saat aku meninggalkanmu."

Kalimat Shiro sedikit membuatku tersentak, mungkin rasa bersalahnya kembali muncul saat aku terdiam tadi.

"Jangan mengungkitnya lagi, itu sudah berakhir," ujarku, aku tidak suka topik pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi, tapi kumohon, berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau hanya akan melihatku saja. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku…"

Dia mengucapkannya seraya memelukku erat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar seolah ada rasa ketakutan di sana. Apa yang ia takutkan? Bukannya aku sudah menjadi miliknya? Dia tidak berfikir bahwa aku akan berpaling suatu saat nanti 'kan? Ku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku berbalik menatap matanya, ada kesungguhan yang terpancar di sana. Rasa ingin memiliki, keegoisan dan ketakutan bercampur jadi satu dalam sebuah pandangan mata turquoise yang indah.

Aku tersenyum lembut, tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengartikan senyumanku karena aku yakin dia pasti mengerti maksudnya. Benar saja, itu terbukti saat perlahan ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya hendak menutup jarak di antara aku dan dia.

Ku tutup kedua mataku saat merasakan usapan lembut bibirnya di bibirku. Oh tuhan…aku yakin kau memang ada, maka dari itu kabulkanlah permohonanku yang satu ini. Biarkanlah kami seperti ini, terus dan selamanya, karena aku…sangat bahagia.

Just You and Me…

.

.

.~**Owari~**

*Giri Choco = Coklat wajib yang diberikan kepada orang yang dianggap sebagai teman, ataupun sahabat juga keluarga.

*Honmel Choco = Coklat khusus yang diberikan kepada orang dicintai/spesial seperti pacar atau suami.

hehe ini fic pertama Yuu di fandom bleach, harap di review yaak! XD

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W  
**


End file.
